Meddling Fathers
by 88pieces
Summary: Last chapter up * complete * Sess returns from at trip and finds out what his father has been up to while he was away
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Bride

Looking into the darkness he could tell everything wasn't the same as when he had left. As he wandered the darkened corridors of the Western Palace, he just had a feeling something had happened while he was away. 'Had he been gone too long? Where was everybody?' he thought. Just then a door to the left flew open and through it came his father. "Ahhh Geeze Sess, you startled me! Please make your preasence known." said the very startled youkai lord Inutaisho. "My apologies father. If I had known you were in that room I would have warned you." he replied. "I am sure you would have son." Inutaisho agreed. "Father, may I inquire as to what is going on?" "Yes son, you may. We are preparing for your new bride." Taisho happily replied, winking at his son as if he had won some great prize.

"Bride?"

"Yes, bride."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Sesshoumaru spit out in anger.

"You weren't home son." Taisho said with at shrug.

"Well who the hell is she?!" he shouted at his father, who was already down the hall.

"Who?" was all he heard as he hurried down the corridor after him.

"What do you mean who? The girl, you old man. Who else?" Sesshoumaru stated, finnaly catching up to him. "Well let me see . . . I don't know all that much about her. It all happened so quickly. I believe her name is Kagome." Taisho stated, quite out of breath. He was trying to escape an interigation from his eldest. He had hoped he could just drop the news casually to Sesshoumaru when he returned and be on his merry way. It was quite troublesome planning a wedding especially when it was this short notice. Well it would turn out that he was wrong about Sesshoumaru, very wrong. Plus he had thought that she would already be here when Sess returned so he wouldnt have a choice and they would have to go through with it the next day. But alas, she hadent. So much for hoping. 'Oh well' he thought 'preperations might have to wait a while if I can't get away from my troublesome son."

"Well then, how did this happen?" Sesshoumaru asked his father. "Lets see . . . " Inutaisho replied. "It happened at the conference a few weeks ago. The Lord of the North was so distraught, he thought we would become mortal enemies, so he offered us his daughter to avoid war. What was I to do? I could only accept the offer. He so hates war, you know?" at this Sesshoumaru nodded. "Anyway she's comming. I believe she will arrive later today, so you had better make yourself presentable my son. May I suggest a bath." "I've already bathed father. And besides when am I not presentable." he stated. His father only nodded, as if to say 'You have a point', and then he was off to finish what he could before Sesshoumaru's Lady arrived. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment pondering his new bride, knowing full well that his father had a hand in this. Contrary to what he said. It wasn't just pushed on him as he said, because his father and the Lord of the North were great friends and always had been.

"But father why are you sending me away? Have I done something I shouldn't?" she whined as the servants packed her clothing.

"You are going because you must, darling. The Lord of the West commands it" he answered.

"What?! Why?!"

"He has requested you marry his eldest, Sesshoumaru. That is why my dear. Inutaisho is my greatest friend and you will make a find Lady of the West. Now hurry up, you leave at dawn." and with that he left her to finish getting ready.

It had been a week since she had spoken with her father about her new home and upcomming wedding. All she could get out of him was that she would be a "fine Lady of the West", like she cared. She had never even met this Sesshoumaru, but she had heard stories and she was scared of this young Lord of the West.

"We are nearing the Western Palace, my Lady!" a guard shouted from somewhere outside her carrage.

After the shock settled from the sudden noise bringing her out of her thoughts with a jerk, Kagome became very nervous about meeting this man no, demon, she was to wed. Eventhough her father had informed her that he was not at home, she was still a little scared.

Just as Sesshoumaru lay on his bed to think over his fathers actions he heard his voice from down the hall. "Sesshoumaru. Get your lazy ass up son! Your Lady is arriving at the front gates." he bellowed. 'My Lady indeed.' Sesshoumaru thought as he pushed himself up from his place on the bed and made his way to the front gates, with a sigh.

Her stomach turned to knots as they came closer tho the palace's front gates, all she could think of was her fathers words. Oh she hopes Sesshoumaru likes her.

Standing outside with Inutaisho, he looded bored. "Son, are you nervous?" his father asked. All he got was a snort of indignance. "Well theres no need to be snotty son." the Lord snapped. "Look!! They come. Sess don't be rude go hand your Lady out of the carrage." his father whispered.

Sesshoumaru walked to the carrage with a sigh. 'This is such a bother.' he thought. Drawing in a breath, he opened the door and helped "his Lady" out. She is beautiful, was all he could think. She had grey eyes like storm coulds, and raven hair almost as long as his own in a braid down her back. Although she was pale, she had a lovely face, not too thin, and she had perfectly pink lips. Because she was short, five feet perhaps, and thin she looked fragile. Sesshoumaru could tell she could survive anything with proper training of course. When she had set foot on the ground all he could do was stare, and she stared right back.

"My Lady." he finally said as he came to his senses and bowed to her.

"My Lord." she replied with a little bow of her own.

"Shall I show you to your room?" he asked as he offered her his arm as she nodded. And they walked into the palace, leaving his father out in the courtyard, grinning, as he watched them go.

A/N

Sorry for the spelling not good at it lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the carrage pulled through the front gates she saw two men. The older one she took to be Inutaisho and the younger on to be Sesshoumaru. 'Wait Sesshoumaru, I thought my father siad he was not at home.' She noticed they were both very tall and very beautiful, even if they were men. Each had the same golden eyes and the longest silver hair, although Inutaisho had his hair pulled up into a high ponytail, while Sesshoumaru let his hang freely down his back.

When the carrage came to a stop she was debating on whether she should just open the door herself or wait to be handed out when she saw Sesshoumaru walking towards the carrage. She held her breath as he opened the door and offered her his hand.

When she was firmly on the ground he just stared at her. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought. Then he shook his head slightly as if he had caught himself staring. "My Lady." he said bowing. "My Lord." she said with a slight bow of her own. Then he offered her his arm. She accepted, then they turned to the palace doors before she had a second chance to take a second look at him of his father.

As they walked down the halls in silence, two or three steps behind them Inutaisho was watching them intently. Sensing his father Sesshoumaru sighed. "I trust your trip was pleasent." he stated. "It was fine." she said. And the silence continued until she could no longer stand it.

"My lord, may I ask you a question?"

"You may." he replied.

"When is it that we will be married?" she asked, unsure of wether or not she should have said anything at all.

"That, I do not know. Perhaps we should ask my father."

As he said that he heard his father choke and stumble. Hearing this both he and Kagome turned to see his father holding the wall and staring at both of them. "Well?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well . . ." he started, "I wasn't expecting Sesshoumaru for a few days yet, but since he is early, you would only have to wait a few days more to be together." he said winking at them both. Kagome just rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. They were all still staning in the middle of the corridor still starring at each other in silence when hurridly Inutaisho came up and offered his arm to Kagome. "If you will come with me, my dear, I will show you to your room." Effectively taking Sesshoumaru's place as the host, he continued. "Its only temporary of course seeing as Sesshoumaru's chambers are undergoing preperations to accomodate you both. So for now you will have to stay here. But do not worry, it is only for a few days." 'Wow' she thought, 'that man really is excited about mine and Sesshoumaru's union. Perhapes more than Sesshoumaru and myself.'

After the girl was properly settled into her room Sesshoumaru turned to his father. "What do you mean my chambers are undergoing preperations?" he questioned. "Well we can't very well stick her in that dusty old room of yours, can we? It has to be properly cleaned, new bed linnens, the works. You are getting married my son! Finnaly you will have someone to live for and you can be happy." Hearing this, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Is that what this is about? My happiness?" Sesshoumaru questioned his father. "Its not just that son, it's about your life. It is time to take a wife, we've put it off for far too long." The Lord stated. "Now go find a room to sleep in, and stay away from her until the wedding!" he ordered. 'I wish he wouldn't nag. It makes him seem so old.' Sesshoumaru thought as he turned down the hall in search of a room.

The days passed quickly and she was very bored. She had not seen Sesshoumaru since the day she had arrived. But she knew she would see him today for sure because Inutaisho had told her this morning that every thing was ready and they would be wed this afternoon. Finally the day she had waited for all her life, only it wasn't the way she had always imagened it. Instead of getting marrried to someone she loved she was getting married to a perfect stranger, whom she had only met once. 'I hope everything works out okay. Life with Sesshoumaru can't be that bad. Can it?' she thought to herself as the servants bustled around her getting her kimono in order.

As she was being showed to the gardens where the ceremony was to take place she couldn't help but wonder if Sesshoumaru was as nervous as she was.

Sesshoumaru was not as nervous as Kagome. However, he was worried. 'What should I do? What if she is not comfortable around me? What if I am not comfortable around her? What if I do not like sharing my life?' he questioned himself as he made his way to the gardens and to his future wife and mate.

The ceremony, although elegant, was short and sweet. After the ceremony, Inutaisho showed the newly weds to Sesshoumaru's "new" chambers. "Now I don't want to see either of you until she is marked!" Inutaisho said to Sesshoumaru. He knew that once he had marked her they could not be seperated. "The you will just have to avoid us father." Sesshoumaru laughed and closed the doors in his face. Inutaisho turned to walk away knowing full well that this would have to happen on its own. All he could do was push them in the right direction and hope for the best. But he did take pride in the fact that he had picked the right woman for Sesshoumaru. "She would make a fine Lady of the West." he smiled to himself as he walked through the corridors to his own chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Oh my god! What should I do? This is supposed to be our wedding night, but I don't want to mate with someone I don't know, even if he is my husband.' Kagome thought, worried that Sesshoumaru might try and force her. She was so scared when he started walking toward her that she jumped back. But she only succedded in backing herself into a corner and now she couldnt escape.

"You needn't worry, I will not touch you without your permission even if you are my wife. I can tell your not ready." Sesshoumaru said trying to ease her fear. Although it didn't matter to him, he had no intention of sleeping with her anyway, permission or not.

With that said he kissed her hand and turned to leave. Her eyes wee wide with surprise. 'What is he doing?' She thought.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to find a place to sleep. I will see you in the morning." He turned and said to her.

She couldn't help but ask him why.

"I wouldn't sleep with someone who doesn't want me." he said with a shrug and left, closing the door behind him.

"Wow, that was unexpected." she said to herself after Sesshoumaru left. As she looked around her new room the first thing she noticed was the bed. It was big but not too big and all the bed clothes were mint green color. 'How did they know my favorite color?' she asked herself. 'No doubt it had to do with my father and Inutaisho being good friends.'

She looked around the rest of the room while she got ready for bed. There was a low table off the the side with a vase of flowers and cussions all around it. Its uses were probably for tea and writting and that sort of thing. There were two doors excluding the one Sesshoumaru walked out of. One led to a small room where their clothes were kept. She walked in and there were many white kimonos for her that matched Sesshoumaru's usual white attire. But on the opposite side there was also clothing of various colors for them both each kimono for her had a mate for Sesshoumaru. Just in case they chose to match, and she thought the idea of matching to be cute and was glad that she could do so.

The other door led to a privet hot spring. 'It is nice to have a bath all to myself, without having to worry about intruders.' She thought taking in the fact that she now had her own spring.

Falling into bed her last thoughts were of Sesshoumaru's honorable decision, and she thanked him for it as she fell asleep.

As he wandered down the halls he found himself in front of the door that led to the room she had stayed in before they were wed. 'This room is as good as any.' He thought opening the door as her scent hit him and filled his nostrils. 'Smells kind of like cherry blossoms.' he thought to himself as he made his way to the bed and lay down. Her scent was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

When she woke she heard someone shuffling around inside her room. At first she was kind of scared but then she figured it was just a servant or something until she heard the voice of her Lord/husband.

"Good morning my Lady." he said.

"Good morning my Lord." she said to him and he nodded his approval.

"What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"You didn't think I was gone forever, did you? I merely said I wouldn't sleep here unless you wanted."

"Oh. I see."

"Besides all of my things are here."

"Yes, they are, aren't they." she said sort of laughing at herself for being so stupid.

Laying there she watched him dress before getting up and finding herself some clothes. Taking note of Sesshoumaru's white clothing as she walked past him and into the closet. When she came back into the room she was dressed similar to him, in a white kimono with red trim similar to his but not the same. She didnt notice but as she walked by him his eyes held an approving look.

"So my dear, we might as well spend some time together. So until I go on my nest trip, I have decided that we will spend our days together. Agreed?" Sesshoumaru said in a voice that left no room for questions, eventhough he obviously asked one.

"Agreed!" she replied, thankful she had the opportunity to get to know her husband.

A/N

Yay double update thanks for reading )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were sitting at the low table in their chambers having tea together, well kind of. He was staring at her and she had had enough. "What? What are you starring at me for!?" she said kind of irritated.

"I was simply looking at you. No need to get agitated." he simply stated, calm as usual.

"Well stop it." She said a bit embarrassed.

"Cannot a husband look at his wife?" he questioned.

"Yes he can." she admitted blushing slightly, "But you could at least talk to me and make it less obvious."

"Very well," he said, "How did you sleep?"

"Like the dead! I must admit that your bed is more comfortable than my old one at my father's palace."

"That is good to hear."

"Did you find a nice place to sleep last night?" she questioned him.

"It was adequate." he replied, he was not about to tell her that he had slept in the room she had lived in before the wedding.

"Did you sleep well My Lord?" she asked innocently, looking into his eyes.

"Like the dead." he said with a smirk. She smiled at him and sipped her tea.

Their silence was broken when a somewhat irritated demon lord pulled open the door and walked in starring strait at Sesshoumaru with something akin to anger in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" he almost screamed. "What is th meaning of this?"

"What is the meaning of what father." he stated coolly, with an innocent look. All Kagome could do is look from one to the other completely confused.

"You know perfectly well, you did not sleep here last night!"

"I did not." Sesshoumaru agreed.

"You left your bride alone and unguarded. I expected better of you Sesshoumaru!" he hissed at his son. "How are you supposed to mark her if you cannot even sleep in the same room?"

"He did not wish to force me Taisho-sama." Kagome said desperately trying to defend Sesshoumaru.

"It matters not! Both of you will sleep in the same room as a husband and wife ought to. And so help me if I have to put guards at the door to keep you in here, Sesshoumaru, I will not think twice about it." he said

"If you can find someone who has the strength to keep me here you may." Sesshoumaru bit out angrily.

Kagome was in complete shock. She didn't think it was so bad that he had slept in a different room, he came back in the morning and had stayed all day. Was his father so set on him marking her that he would hold his son captive at night? She wondered to herself as she watched to the two of them bicker.

"I swear Sesshoumaru, you will sleep in this room!" he shouted and slammed the door as he left almost breaking the hinge with his force.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered

"Yes." He snapped.

"Why was he like that?" She asked him.

"He's just worried that I will not mark you. There is no need for him to worry." he said not even looking at her.

"Then why is it so important that we sleep in the same room?"

"Because I'm usually so busy during the day he's worried that we won't spend any time together, and because I only have free time at night he wants me to stay here with you."

"But you said we would spend our days together until you had to leave again."

"I did, but he obviously has other plans for my days." he sighed.

"I see." She said looking down at her hands.

Reaching across the table, he placed his hand on her cheek and said, "I will see you tonight." When she nodded he got up and went out the door.

She just sat there and watched him leave. As she slowly finished her tea she watched the door, and some part of her hoped he would return soon. She felt comfortable when he was around her, and she couldn't explain it. It was almost like he was supposed to be there with her. She lifted her hand to her cheek and smiled to herself.

Sesshoumaru stormed down the hallways in search of his father, who was no doubt hiding form him. "Oh how Inutaisho hated confrontation." Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "Not even he can hide from this Sesshoumaru."

Walking down a corridor Inutaisho suddenly stopped and then began to run. 'Crap its him, and I can feel his anger from here.' he thought, running down the hall and into the first room he found.

Once he was inside he sighed and then stiffened. "Oh crap!" was all he said as the door shattered.

Sesshoumaru was halfway across the palace when he sensed his father. 'He is running.' Sesshoumaru thought with a smile as he hurdled down the corridor towards the Great Dog Gerneral.

Stopping at a door he smirked as he broke it down.

Stepping through the door way Sesshoumaru saw his father stiffen.

"Father." he said politely.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, you look rather peeved." Inutaisho said turning toward his son.

"What is really going on father?" he questioned.

"I need you to start training again soon, thats why I cannot have you waisting your evenings son." he said starting to sweat a little.

"What do I have to prepare for. Has something happened?"

"Well you see, there might be a threat."

"Really, what kind of threat."

Inutaisho dropped his gaze a little then sighed and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes.

"Your brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What has the half-breed done?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a growl.

"I received a message from him this morning that proved quite disturbing."

"What did it say?"

"He merely said that he would have revenge on you."

"Why, I've done nothing."

"He said you have slaughtered his family and he shall slaughter yours."

"I have no family." he snorted.

"Aye but you do son."

His eyes widened. "Kagome."

"He will not touch her as long as I breath." he said shocking his father.

"I knew this was a good match." Taisho smiled, "I shall have to write to my dear friend with the news."

"Now is not the time father. What do you propose we do about the half breed."

Taisho snapped out of his thoughts and looked into Sesshoumaru's concerned face. 'He's falling for her and its only been a day.' he thought with a smirk. "I want you to go out and locate him." Taisho replied.

"When."

"In two weeks, we need to know what he is up to. What ever you do, do not let him see you. We can not risk Kagome! Sesshoumaru I need you to be ready. Do what you must, but do not fail. Your future and that of your mates hang in the balance. Do not underestimate him even if he is a hanyou." Sesshoumaru nodded his confirmation. "Now go to your wife Sesshoumaru. But do not worry her over anything you can tell her everything after this mission. You need to bond with her son." Inutaisho ordered. Sesshoumaru nodded and left the room.

'What am I to do? I'm barely even married and she's already being threatened. That bastard's wench tryed to purify me and she paid with her life and now he wants revenge for her stupidity?' he thought as he hurried down the corridors to his wife.

"Where has he gone I wonder." She said to herself as she finished getting dressed for bed. As she tied her robe she sat down nesr the low table she realized how late it had gotten. 'He's been gone so long. I wonder if he will do as his father said and spend his nights with me.' she mused.

The sound of the door opening brought her from her thoughts.

"Hi." She said cheerily as he came through the door. 'He looks troubled.' she thought

"You waited for me?"

"Well, yes I was worried." She said hesetantly.

"Why would you worry?" He questioned her.

"Well you said you would come back, and it was getting late." She answered, "Plus aren't wives supposed to worry for their husbands." She added, smiling sweetly.

"You're right." Sesshoumaru agreed a little surprised that she would be worried for him.

"You should get ready for bed." she suggested. Then she stood and walked to the bed to turn down the covers. When she was finished she took off her robe and sat on the bed waiting for him.

He watched her prepare the bed for both of them and then set down waiting for him to join her.

He could feel her watching him as he took off his boots. As he started to undress he heard her get up. "Let me help you dress." She said as she went and got the clothes he slept in.

All he could do was stare at her as she helped him out of his clothes and into his pajamas. 'She has assumed her role of wife quickly and I didn't even have to ask her anything. I wonder, does she feel like she is my wife and that it is her duty to take care of me? Might she have some feelings for me after all?' he thought to himself.

"You will make a fine Lady of the West." he said as they walked toward their bed.

"I've heard that before." She laughed as she sat down on the bed.

"From who."

"My father said that to me when I left the Northern Lands. Your father said it to me when I arrived here. And now you have said it as we lay in our bed." she said smiling at him.

He was taken aback at this, he had no idea that everyone had thought so much of her.

As they lay down to sleep he asked her, "My Lady will you come watch me train tomorrow?"

"What a good way for us to spend some time together. I will come if you wish it my lord." She replied sleepily as she nuggled into her pillows. "I wish it." he said more to himself then to her as he too went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru woke the next morning with her in his arms. He smelled her hair as she continued to sleep. 'Cherry blossoms' he thought. Her scent was soothing him. 'Maybe I should mark her' he thought idly before untangling himself from her so he could get up. He had to be gentle because he did not wish to wake her. Sesshoumaru always rose early. 'too early for her.'

He dressed quickly. He stopped to write her a little note before he went off to find some breakfast.

When she awoke she started to stretch bu as her arms reached around her she stopped. 'Wait? I thought he was here. Was it just a dream that he stayed in this bed with me last night?' she mused as she set up and looked around. When she noticed the note on the table she realized that it wasn't a dream.

She got out of bed ans put on her robe then slowly made her way to the low table and the note from her Lord and husband.

When she sat down at the table she opened the note and read it.

My dearest wife and Lady,

I have gone to eat my breakfast and will have yours brought to you. I will return later to get you. I wish for you to watch me train. It will help us bond.

Until then,

Sesshoumaru

'Wow, he wants to still spend the day together.' she thought as she folded up the not and put it in the pocket of her robe. She stood when the door opened and a servant brought in a tray of food for her. After the servant left she ate while thinking of what she should wear and when her lord would be there to collect her.

True to his word Sesshoumaru showed up a few hours later to get her.

Now she was sitting on a blanket underneath a large tree in the courtyard watching him practice with a blush on her face.

Sesshoumaru had been at it for at least an hour his shirt long since discarded, his hair was pulled back into a braid down his back to keep it out of his way. (Which was in fact her idea and she was really excited when he had let her braid it.) When he saw her blush and that she was starring he couldn't help but smirk at the effect he was having on her.


	6. Chapter 6

I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters as much as I'd like to. Its sad, I know.

Hey guys sorry this is so late but there was Christmas and a visit from writers block. Then I spent new years with my boyfriend and he proposed and then I stayed with him for a week and didn't get home till Thursday. sorry again. hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

The past week went by in the same fashion, she would spend the days watching him train and then they would spend the evenings together in their rooms.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn"

"Why does your father want you training every day?"

He knew this would happen. But he had hoped he wouldn't have to tell her until after he had gotten back, but here they were a week before his departure, lying in bed and she had asked him. And he had to answer because she had a right to know, but his father advised him not to until he returned. Although he had to tell her something that doesn't mean that he had to tell her everything.

"I am leaving in a weeks time."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"On a scouting mission for my father."

"Oh." she said as she turned away from him and snuggled into her pillow. "Good night Sesshoumaru." she said over her shoulder, but before she went to sleep she heard him whisper his good nights.

The next morning she woke up in his arms. When she tried to pull away his grip on her tightened and he opened his eyes. "Good morning." She said to him. But he just nodded and hugged her close one more time and got out of bed and walked to the closet. He came out fully dressed and she was still in bed starring at him. "Is something wrong?" he questioned her. "N-no." she replied. "Good get dressed, there is something I wish to show you. I will be back when your ready." With that he walked out leaving her in the bed starring after him.

"I wonder what he is up to?" She said as she got out of bed. As soon as she was finished dressing Sesshoumaru came through the door. "Are you ready?" she nodded. "Good." he said and offered his arm and walked out the door to the main entrance.

He took her to the edge of a lake where he had set a blanket and a basket of assorted snacks.

"Wow, this is so beautiful."

"This is where my father used to take my mother."

She walked to the edge of the lake and looked out at the setting sun. "Its beautiful." she said. He walked up and put his arms around her and looked at her. "Yes it is."

"Its getting late and you look tired." He said watching her as she looked out over the lake. They had been there all day and he could see her need to go back. She nodded her agreement and he gathered the blanket and basket and guided her back to the palace.

"That was so sweet of you." She commented as she gathered her bathing supplies. "Thank you." she said to him, giving him a quick hug before leaving the room. He didn't know what to think. No one had ever hugged him before, except maybe his mother when he was still just a child.

As he was gathering his clothes for bed and taking off his armor she came back fresh and clean, her scent was strong.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, thank you...Do you want me to help you dress?"

"If you wish." he replied.

After she helped him get ready for bed as any good wife should he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "What was that for?" she asked him as she touched her forehead where she could still feel his kiss. He simply smiled and said..."Does a husband need a reason to kiss his wife?" "I guess not." She said dreamily and got into bed . He got in bed after her and watched her fall asleep.

"Do you really have to go Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes my dear I do. My father commands it."

"But I don't want you to go. I haven't been without you for more than a few hours since out wedding day!" She whined.

He moved forward and put his hand on her cheek. "I have to go now." he said looking into her eyes. 'This will be the last time I will see her for at least two weeks.' She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you." Her words shocked him. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I will be back soon don't worry koi." With that he turned and left. And she just went back to their rooms after hearing some comforting words from Inutaisho that she completely ignored.

It took three days to catch up to Inuyasha. And now Sesshoumaru had been watching him for the better part of a week but he would hit pay dirt today because he had heard something about Inuyasha meeting an accomplice today. So he followed him to a clearing in the woods where the rendezvouses was supposed to take place. He settled into a tree down wind so his brother could not catch his scent and quietly watched his brother argue with who he thought to be his partner.

"Hey I heard your brother married that princess, Kagome, from the north."

"Yeah, my father was so stupid to tell every one, now I can get revenge on Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Have you seen her? Man she's hot! I'd like to get some of that."

"Heh, I don't care who you want, but you can have her when we get her. That ought to torture Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah thanks Inuyasha. So when can I have her?"

"Lets make it in a few weeks, we have to give Sesshoumaru time to get attached to her."

He had heard enough. 'I don't need to follow him any more, that is all I need to hear.' When they were gone Sesshoumaru got out of the tree and headed back to report to his father. And he really wanted to get back to his wife, he had been so worried about how she was handling him being away. And to tell the truth he didn't like being away from her for so long. Oh yes, he loved her and he knew it. He couldn't stop thinking about her since he left her that day. He needed to get back, but he also knew that when he got back he would have to tell her what was going on, she deserved to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She hadn't left her room in three days and try as hard as he could Inutaisho couldn't get her to come out. So he went in to try and coax her to at least go out to one of the gardens. When he entered she was sitting by the window, still dressed in her bed clothes looking forlorn.

"Kagome, my dear, you have to stop this moping. Sesshoumaru will be back before you know it." She didn't even look at him. "Its your fault he's gone. What if something happens to him?"

"Is that what is bothering you? My son is the Killing Perfection, nothing can stop him from coming back to you." She turned to him with a tear stained face. "Your sure?" she asked. "I have no doubts." he smiled at her. "Now get dressed. I want you to come with me to the gardens." he said and then turned to wait in the corridor for her.

To his surprise she came out a few minutes later, dressed and with dry eyes. "I was hoping you would listen to me. Do you feel better now?" She nodded. "Good. Lets get going we will have lunch in the gardens."

For the next week and a half Inutaisho would go get Kagome and take her out to the gardens at least once a day to keep her from driving herself crazy over Sesshoumaru being away.

"I've noticed that you keep a lamp lit, even after you go to bed." he commented one evening after he had consulted her on what kinds of flowers should be planted the next spring. She nodded, "Its for Sesshoumaru." she said quietly. "I see." Was all he said.

It was late afternoon and Inutaiso was in his office when his eldest son butst through the doors. "Jeez, Sess, you scared me!" he exclaimed, then he took in his son's appearance. "What happened? You look like shit!"

Growling, Sesshoumaru approached his father. "I have information."

"Well . . . What did you find out boy!" said Inutaisho commandingly to his son.

"Inuyasha plans to kidnap Kagome, he wishes to make me suffer. As far as I can tell he does not want to wage war, he just wishes for this Sesshoumaru to suffer his fate." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"When." Taisho asked quite impatiently.

"A few weeks maybe more. He stated that he wished to give some time for this Sesshoumaru to get attached to her."

"Do you intend to suffer her loss, Sesshoumaru?" It was an honest question on Taisho's part.

"I suffer for no one. He will not have her!!" Sesshoumaru bit out. The anger was present in his voice.

"Have you seen her?"

"No, father, I came to give you my report as soon as I arrived."

"I wish to talk to you about her. Please sit." Inutaisho said smoothly waving at a chair in front of his desk.

"What do you wish to discuss?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well I'm sure you would like a report on what she had been up to in your absence as any husband who had worried for his wife while he was away." Inutaisho looked at him to gauge his reactions.

He was somewhat taken aback by this, he hadn't expected his father to keep an eye on her while he was gone, but he did want to at least know if she missed him or not. He eyed his father wearily. 'He has to be up to something.' he thought, but he just had to know. So he calmly said, "Tell me." Taisho's eyes widened and he pointed a finger at his son. "Ha! I knew you cared about her!" He shouted triumphantly. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his fathers childish display. "You are juvenile."

"Yes. But at least I am fun." he retorted. "Now admit it!!" he commanded.

"What would you like me to, father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Its simple, you love her I can tell, even if she can't. I am your father, Sesshoumaru, I know." Taisho said calmly.

Sesshoumaru sighed, he knew his father would not stop until he admitted to it, even though he already knew, he needed confirmation. "Very well, father, I admit." With this Inutaisho's expression jumped to a smug know-it-all look. "I knew it."

"Yes father, you have found me out." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone. Then he leaned forward. "Now tell me about her." he demanded.

"Okay, okay, no need to get all huffy!" said Taisho waving his hands.

"You try my patients old man."

"Very well I will give my report." Taisho said as he sat down in front of Sesshoumaru. "For the first few days she stayed in your room, she didn't eat and wouldn't talk to anyone. She was so upset, and I took it upon myself to keep her company for the sake of her health." Sesshoumaru nodded then asked, "And how is she now?"

"Well she misses you greatly. Not a day passes that she doesn't ask for you. She keeps a lamp lit for you at night.." At this Sesshoumaru was surprised she had missed him just as much if not more than he missed her. "I've heard enough." he said as he stood and turned to leave. As he reached the door his father spoke: "Be gentle with her, she has had a hard time dealing with your absence. Do not scare her when you come in." he only nodded as he left the room.

When he came to his door he noticed the light on but he knew she was asleep. He had been with his father for a while now. The sun had set long ago. Quietly he opened the door and saw her sleeping on the bed. She was like and angel. He thought as he made his way toward the lamp and put it out.

Almost as soon as the lamp went out she knew, she knew there was someone in the room with her. She jumped out of bed and shouted into the darkness. "Who is there!?" There was nothing, no response, and she started to panic. She heard someone walking toward her and she tried to get away but she got tangled up in the blankets and fell. It was only when she didn't hit the floor that she realized someone had caught her. Looking up, the only thing she could make out in the dim light of the room was silver hair. She let out the breath she had been holding. "Sesshoumaru?" she questioned but the only answer she got was a kiss as he pulled her close to him. "Oh! I've missed you so much!" Then there was a pause and she looked up into his face, or what she thought should be his face. "Why did you scare me like that? Did it amuse you?" He gave a small laugh before he said anything. "I was just coming to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She awoke the next morning with strong arms wrapped around her and she almost panicked. "What!? Who is in here with me?!" As she turned her head to look behind her she saw Sesshoumaru. "Thank God." Was the first thing she thought but then her eyes widened when she realized he was really there. "Sesshoumaru!!" she screamed in delight and he shot up in bed ready to attack what ever that had scared her. "What is it! Who's here?" When he heard her giggle he turned to her. "I'm sorry." She said shyly. "I didn't know you would do that, I was just go excited that you were really here thats all." He just looked at her. "You knew I was here. I woke you up last night when I returned." He replied calmly. She looked confused. "Really. I thought that was a dream." "I assure you it wasn't" he said and bent down to kiss her. "Now get up." he said with a grin and pulled her covers back, tipping her into the floor with a light thud. "Thats not funny." she giggled, trying to stand up. "Oh really? Your laughing." he smiled at her as she finally got to her feet. She just smiled at him before she jumped at him. He saw her coming but didn't move as she collided with him. 'I'll let her have her little victory.' He thought as they both tumbled to the floor on the other side of their bed. She was still laughing when he untangled himself from her and got up. She looked into his eyes and could see the glimmer of happiness withing the citrine pools. "I have missed you so much." She said as she smiled up at him. "I have missed you also." When he said that he noticed her smile grow bigger and she reached up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So, where did you go?" she asked when they were walking in the garden a few days later. "I was talking with my father." he replied. She looked at him. 'Did he just smart off to me?' "I didn't mean an hour ago." she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Okay then what do you want to know my sweet." He said laughing a little. "I mean where did you go for so long." He sighed, he knew it was coming and this time he could tell her the whole truth, if he could bring himself to do it. "I was tracking down my brother on my father's orders." he said calmly, watching her carefully. "Oh, I didn't know you had a brother."

They were quiet for a minute then he turned to her with a serious look on his face. He took a deep breath. 'Its now or never, I need to ask her but I know she's not ready for the whole thing.' He looked into her eyes trying to predict the reaction to what he was about to request from her. 'Here goes' he thought as he took a deep breath. "Kagome," he started and held onto her hands. "I wish to mark you." he finished as calmly as he could. A look of confusion came onto her face and she took a step back and looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean mark me?" she asked. 'This is okay,' he thought 'at least she's not afraid, just confused. I can deal with confused.' he led her to a bench and gestured for her to sit. When she did he took his place beside her. "Let me explain, Kagome. When demons marry they usually mark each other the first time they mate." he said and watched her digest this information. Then her eyes grew wide and she looked up at him. "You mean you want to m-mate?" she stuttered. "Sesshoumaru, we haven't even known each other that long. I don't think I'm ready to do something like that." She was starting to panic. He noticed this (mainly because he had been staring at her) and took her hand in his to reassure her. "Kagome I know your not ready. I told you the night after our wedding that I wouldn't force myself on you, and that hasn't changed." At this she relaxed a little but she never took her eyes off him. "But I still need to mark you Kagome, to keep you safe. It binds you to me and me to you." She started to get nervous again. "But we have to mate?" He nodded. "But there is another way" he added quickly and she let out a breath of relief. "I can mark you now but it wont be complete until we have mated. Some demons use it if they can not complete the bond at the time, for whatever reason." She sat there and thought about it. "You seem like you really want to do this. But the question is, why now, why can't we wait for a time when we can do it completely?" she asked somewhat concerned for herself and for him. "Because I fear you may be in danger and if you let me mark you this way now, you will be protected."

"How so?"

"If anything should happened to you when I'm not with you I will know."

"Oh. And why do I need protecting?"

"You need protection from my enemies and especially my brother. Now that every one knows I have taken a wife you are at risk. I need to make sure you are protected."

"Okay well you seem really worried about me so I guess I'm in. So how do we do this?"

"We can't do it here." he said standing up and offering her his hand. He didn't continue until she took his hand and he helped her up. "Shall we go back to our room?" he asked silkily.

"Sesshoumaru, slow down! I can't go as fast as you!" she said out of breath half way to their room. "Then I will carry you." With that he picked her up and ran the rest of the way to their chambers.

"Okay. So how do we do this?" Kagome asked once they were back in their room.

"We need to share each others blood." She took a step back. "How."

He didn't know how to tell her but he knew he had to. "I have to bite you." he said hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Really."

She stood there and thought about it. "But that just gives you my blood."

"Yes, but don't worry about it."

"Do I have to bite you too?" she asked a little worried.

"No."

"Okay." she said relieved.

"Are you ready?" he asked stepping forward. She nodded. He came closer and took her in his arms and started kissing her on the neck. She leaned into it. 'He's never kissed me like this. I wonder if he has to do this or if he wants too? If he wants to I wouldn't object to doing this again!' she thought as he began kissing her harder. "This may hurt you a little." he whispered into her ear before his fangs lengthened and he sank his teeth into the back of her neck where it meets her shoulders. She screamed when his teeth broke the skin. 'What a sweet sound.' he thought. 'One day I will hear her screams of pleasure.' Then as her blood filled his mouth all he could think of was the sweet taste of it. After he licked her the wound clean and sealed it, he cut his tongue on one of his fangs and felt as their blood mingled and then he swallowed and allowed his mouth to fill with his own blood. He turned to her and held her mouth open as he cut her tongue with his nails and quickly kissed her before she had a chance to do anything. After she swallowed he let her go and she backed away coughing. She held her hand up to her mouth. She could feel the cut on her tongue tingle when his blood met it and now she could feel it healing. It was like nothing she had ever expected. And she thought it was kind of cool, like something lovers would have to do in a fairy tale. She looked up from the floor and saw him watching her closely. "You should have told me you were going to do that." she said quietly, still coughing a little.

"I didn't think you would agree." he said shyly (well as shy as Sesshoumaru could get lol)

"Sesshoumaru, I trust you. I know you wouldn't do something to harm me. Besides if I didn't trust you I wouldn't have agreed to share blood with you." she said defensively.

"Yes I know. But would you have agreed to drink my blood and let me cut your tongue?" She thought about it he had a point, she didn't think she would have agreed to drink his blood, but it was for her own good. Sesshoumaru just wanted to protect her and she understood that he cared enough to offer to share his blood, and if he was willing she was.

She looked into his eyes. "I would have if you really wanted me too. I know you just want to protect me and if sharing our blood could prevent me being in danger, I would gladly give it." she said passionately. He smiled, she was braver than he ever could have imagined her to be. "I apologize my lady." he said to her as he bowed with his hand folded across his waist. She smiled. "It is already forgotten my lord." She said waving him off. When he had righted himself he looked into her eyes and he saw confusion and could smell her fear. "Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" he asked unsure if he wanted her answer or not. "Sesshoumaru, I don't feel so good." she said to him almost crying, then she collapsed. He almost didn't catch her in time, almost. He lifted her up and laid her gently on the bed. "Kagome?" he asked straining to hear, hoping she would answer him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He sighed in relief, but then stiffened when he looked into her eyes. He could see her fear. "I'll go get my father, maybe he knows whats going on." he said hastily and she nodded to him shakily. He couldn't believe he did that to her without knowing all the effects or side effects. He should have consulted with his father before doing it. He was worried, he had been irresponsible and now she was paying for it.

Well this is the new chapter. I'm really happy with it. It was shorter but I just couldn't stop adding things and so it grew. lol Well I hope you all like it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Okay guys sorry its a late but I had somethings that tied me up for a while. First I had surgery on my mouth (something for my braces) It was short notice, as far as surgeries go. (found out three days before it.) So naturally i didnt feel like writting. I was gonna post it on valentines day but then as i was looking over it i decided that it wasn't finished so i just kept writing, so here it is finished and typed for your enjoyment. Hope you like it.

A/N (another one lol)

Sorry kids. Just a little note on chapter 8. I thought it might be interesting to know how I got the idea for the whole "blood kisses" thing. ) Well I owe it all to my favorite author Anne Rice! Sometimes in the vampire chronicles books the vampires do that for different reasons. When I was trying to think of a way for Sess and Kags to share blood that wasnt like everybody usually writes it and that popped in my head lol. Sorry I just thought that was interesting even though i know that some of you couldn't care less about it but it was interesting to me. oh well. ON with the story

Chapter 9: Stolen

A few minutes after Sesshoumaru was sure that Kagome was asleep he sensed someone coming toward their room. And coming fast. He stood up quickly, ready for whatever might happen. His father burst through the doors out of breath. "Did you do it?" he said looking a Sesshoumaru. "What am I saying? Of course you did it, I could feel it, plus I can smell it now that I'm here." Then he looked at Kagome. "Is she alright?"

"Is that not supposed to happen?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not usually, but I've never seen it done on a human." Then he took a moment to think about it. "How did you do it? I can tell she is still pure."

"We shared blood and I marked her neck."

"Oh" and Taisho tapped his chin in thought. "There are several side affects of that one for humans I think."

"How do you know?"

"I heard it somewhere I think. I really can't remember."

"Well what are they!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"What are what, son?" Taisho asked.

"The side affects old man." He almost shouted.

"Oh yes the side effects. I nearly forgot. Thank you, my son."

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes.

"Right, well aside from her sleeping for a while, there may be some physical changes as well."

"Such as . . ."

"Such as her eye and hair color will mix with your. And she may get some of your characteristics such as markings or claws." After Taisho was done explaining he and Sesshoumaru walked over to examine her. "You see there son, she has the tiniest claws and I see hints of your markings starting to appear on her face." Sesshoumaru noticed this too. On her cheeks were faint pink stripes and on her forehead was a faint crescent moon. "No doubt they will be darker in a day or so." His father said. Then he turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm glad you marked her. Now she is truly my daughter." With that said he turned on his heel and promptly left the room. Sesshoumaru remained at Kagome's side and he noticed that her hair had become lighter almost like the stormy grey sky of a thunderstorm.

She woke in a daze the next morning to hind Sesshoumaru watching her. "What happened?" she asked a little confused. "There were some side effects." He answered carefully. "What do you mean side effects." She said somewhat hysterically. "Look at your hair." He said calmly. She slid some of her hair over her shoulder to inspect it and she gasped. "What happened!! It's grey!" Then she noticed her hands. "I have nails like yours and pink stripes on my wrists." He grabbed her hand and examined it. "So you do. I wonder where else you have these stripes." He said in a husky voice, completely embarrassing her. "That's none of your concern!" She snapped and pulled her hand out of his. He just laughed at her. "Don't be embarrassed my love, someday I'll see those marks on your body." He said silkily. "You're such a pervert." She said turning away from him. He grabbed her chin gently and turned her head to face him. "Perhaps." Was all he said before he kissed her, passionately. When he finally pulled away he suggested that maybe a nice bath would help make her feel better after spending the day in bed. She graciously accepted and he picked her up and carried her to the hot springs. He gently set her down at the edge of the steaming water. "I'll be back in an hour my love, with new clothes and a warm towel." She nodded and he left.

When she undressed she noticed that she had pink stripes on her ankle as well as her hips and shoulders. When she looked in the mirror she saw that she had pink stripes on her cheeks also and a crescent moon on her forehead. She also noticed that her eyes had changed but not much. They were still grey but they had a ring of dark gold around the edges. Shrugging she got into the water. The hot water felt good, she had been in bed too long.

Before she knew it the hour was up and Sesshoumaru was standing over her with a towel. "Time to get out pet." He said offering her his hand. When she stood up he wrapped the towel around her and helped her out of the water. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the towel. She nodded and he proceeded with drying her and helping her dress. But it was just an excuse for him to see the whole effect the bond had on her body, and she knew it.

"I know what your doing Sesshoumaru." She said a little irritated. "And what would that be, love?" he said innocently. "You know very well what." She huffed. "Have you seen what you wanted?" He just smiled at her and tied her kimono closed. "I have." He said smartly and led her back to their room.

When they got back to their room she noticed dinner had been brought and laid out on the table. "Are you hungry?" he asked and her growling stomach answered for her. "I thought so." He said more to himself than to her.

"Mmmmm This is so good." She said her mouth half full. "I'm glad you like it." He said a little amused. "Yes, I do. I like it very much."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"I'm glad. You were asleep for a long while."

"And why is that?" she asked genuinely curious.

"When I marked you there were some side effects that I was unaware of at the time."

She sighed in relief. "Well that would explain the eye color and all the markings." She laughed.

"Yes it would." He agreed.

"So do you think I will be safe from your brother now?"

"I can't really say but I would be able to tell if you get into trouble and it would be easy to tell if you were hurt even if he did manage to get you. There are never any guarantees. "

"Oh. Do you think that he'll be able to find me?" she asked a little worried.

"I don't know, love. He's only half demon but he's very tricky." Sesshoumaru said honestly as he took her hand in his and leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers.

Later that day Inutaisho stopped by their room to check on his beloved daughter-in-law

"And how are you feeling my dear?" he asked taking her hand and kissing it.

"I feel fine." She blushed.

"That's good to hear." He said winking at Sesshoumaru and he just rolled his eyes. "Well I just had to come and check on you since you and Sess have been cooped up in here all day. I was getting worried." He said in mod distress. "But here you are, right as rain." Then he looked over to Sesshoumaru. "You see I told you she would be fine. You worried for nothing." He turned and winked at Kagome then left.

She turned toward Sesshoumaru with tears in her eyes. "You were worried about me?" she cried. "That is so sweet!" She almost screamed as she launched herself up and hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She whispered near his ear.

He pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "I love you." He heard her whisper and he held her closer and whispered, "And I love you." She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. "What?" "I said I love you too!!" he said and kissed her lips when she gasped he deepened the kiss and she melted into his arms. It seemed to both of them that time had stopped and it was just the two of them and that was all that mattered. But before they knew it the door burst open, falling off the hinges in the process. And Kagome was pulled out of his embrace.

One minute they were kissing then the next minute she was gone. 'What the fuck.' He opened his eyes and there across the room was Inuyasha holding his beloved wife with a dagger to her throat.

"You overstep your bounds little brother." Sesshoumaru spit out as his eyes started to bleed red. Inuyasha just laughed. "Well, well. It seems you are attached to your little pet." He said increasing his grip on her. She whined a little in pain. It took all Sesshoumaru had to hold back. "Let her go." He bit out. "I don't think I will." Inuyasha laughed, he was thoroughly enjoying his brother's anger. 'I knew he would get attached to her. It seems that I timed this just right.' He thought.

"Sesshoumaru! Help me please."

"So you think he can help you. You'll be dead if he takes one step!"

"Please!" She screamed tears running down her face. He could feel her fear. "Kagome, if I move he wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I can't risk it!" he said apologetically. She just cried but he could tell she believed him. "How smart of you brother. I will kill her if you come near and I wouldn't think twice about it."

"Inuyasha calm down. You know if she dies you die." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Would you like to strike a bargain with me brother." Inuyasha shot teasingly.

"What do you want half breed." Silence. "If you give her back I'll make your death painless." Sesshoumaru said icily. "Oh, I'll give her back...For her funeral!" he laughed and then he was gone.

Sesshoumaru was left alone stunned. 'I can't believe he pulled it off.' Then his father rushed in breathing heavily clutching at a wound in his side. He looked around. "I am too late." and he watched Sesshoumaru drop to his knees still staring at where he last saw her. Inutaisho walked over and crouched down putting his free hand on Sesshoumaru shoulder. "Sorry son, but that damn wolf was holding me back." "I couldn't save her father." Was all Sesshoumaru said. "I know son. You just bought her a little more time. If you had tried to stop him he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her."

"What are you going to do with me?" asked a terrified Kagome to her captor, who only laughed at her question. No answers would come for her, at least not just yet.

He had been running with her for three days, they only stopped long enough for him to drink and eat a little and when she had to use the bathroom. Not once, on any of these stops did she try to get away. She was to afraid to do anything lest Inuyasha kill her and then she'd never lay eyes upon her beloved Sesshoumaru again. So she did what she could to help him along. She tore at pieces of her inner kimono and left a trail of "bread crumbs" for him to follow. She hoped and prayed that he would find the shreds of clothing left so lovingly behind and come and rescue her.

At day break, Sesshoumaru set out on a hunt for his brother with his father hot on his heels.

Deep in the forest Sesshoumaru stopped so suddenly that Taisho actually ran inro him. "Blast! Sesshoumaru why have you stopped?" Taisho asked a little upset with his son's lack of a warning. Sesshoumaru merely walked toward the nearest tree and picked up the shred of pale pink material, sniffed it and handed it to his father. Taisho took the offering, examined it, then sniffed it also. "Kagome?" He questioned and Sesshoumaru nodded. "She's leaving ua a trail." Taisho said in awe at his beloved little daughter-in-law. "It would appear so." Sesshoumaru responded and before his father could say something else they were off in the direction of Kagome's fading scent ever watchful of the pale pink fabric to make sure they were on the right path.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rescue and Punishment

They had been traveling for hours non-stop when finally he dropped her to the ground. The sudden impact startled her. "Where are we?" She asked a little worried. "Where here to meet your new mate." he sounded a bit too amused in her opinion. "Mate?" she questioned unsure if she had heard him correctly. "Yep. A new mate. Its far more cruel than killing you, for both you and my brother Sesshoumaru." he laughed at her look of horror, then pulled her to her feet. "Kouga!" he bellowed into the cave they were standing in front of. "Get out here and replace Sesshoumaru's mark!" There was a howl of wind and before she could blink the wolf prince Kouga stood before her. He had long dark hair was pulled into a high pony tail, revealing his pointed ears. He was wearing nothing but furs and had a smile on his face like he had just won the greatest prize there ever was and he was so proud about it. "Did I hear something about replacing a mark?" Inuyasha sighed and gave the girl to Kouga. "Yeah, I need you to cover it or something go he can't or wont take her back." Kouga nodded. "So you want me to make it so it seems that she had been made unfit to be his mate." They both laughed at that and Kagome fell into despair.

It was mid-day and Sesshoumaru had a hand full of pink fabric and her scent was getting stronger. "Do you think we will get to her before they do anything?" Taisho asked his son. Sesshoumaru growled at the thought of anyone laying a hand on his beloved Kagome. "He may be a day ahead of us, but we are much faster than him. We should catch up by nightfall." Sesshoumaru said while picking up another piece of the bright fabric. "Then lets hurry." Taisho said running past Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was just about to follow when he felt Kagome's panic and despair wash over him. The emotion was so intense that he fell to his knees. Then he growled and rose to his feet. And he took off so fast Inutaisho didn't even see him pass. When he felt a gush of wind whip around him he looked for Sesshoumaru and he was nowhere in sight. "Huh, I wonder whats gotten into him?" Taisho said out loud to himself as he turned and took off in a run, trying to catch up to his son.

"What do you think my little pet? Are you going to ruin your marriage willingly or do I have to make you?" Inuyasha spat at her as he walked down the hall with Kouga carrying her. "I refuse." she spat right back at him. "Very well. Kouga, help yourself." he said gesturing to the girl. "Yes sir." Kouga said tossing her into a room and walking in closing the door behind him. "Please don't do this!" she cried as he walked towards her. "Why not?" he asked innocently. "You were given to me." he said with a smile on his face as he bent down and smelled her hair. Then they heard a loud snarl from the doorway, and Kouga froze. There was a look of relief on Kagome's face. "How dare you lay a hand on my wife." Sesshoumaru bellowed and within the blink of an eye he had Kouga pinned to the nearest wall, choking him. All Kagome could do was stare in shock. Just before Kouga turned blue Taisho walked into the room with an unconscious Inuyasha over his shoulder. "Oh there you are my dear." Taisho said smiling at Kagome. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked her, taking her hand in his. She nodded and stood up. "Good." And they started walking toward the door and Taisho turned back. "Oh Sesshoumaru, when your ready." Sesshoumaru nodded and dropped they now unconscious Kouga on the floor. He walked over to his father and gathered the shaken Kagome into his arms and they headed home.

When they got back to the palace Sesshoumaru went straight to the room he and his wife shared. He laid Kagome on the bed and then joined her. "I was so scared." she cried as he pulled her into hi arms. "I know. It's okay now, love." he whispered softly into her ears as she cried into his chest. And thats how they stayed for the rest of the night with her wrapped in his arms. And so the sun found them that way the next morning. Sleep had claimed them sometime in the night. After Sesshoumaru had calmed her. This is how Inutaisho found them when he came to retrieve his eldest son.

Walking into the room as quietly as possible, he gently shook Sesshoumaru, putting a finger to his lips and gesturing to the girl when Sesshoumaru looked at him. Gesturing for him to follow, Taisho left the room. Gently disentangling himself from his wife, he quietly got out of bed, taking care not to wake her. Once he was sure that she would stay sound asleep, he followed after his father.

When he finally made it to his fathers study he sat down across from him. "Why did you see the need to rouse me at such and early hour?" he half yawned, looking around the room. Taisho just sighed and cast an apathetic look toward his son. "It's about your brother." "What about him." Sesshoumaru nearly growled and he clenched his fists. "Now now, calm down. I'm not letting him go unless its so he can go to the executioner. I need to talk about him." At this Sesshoumaru relaxed a little. "And why is that?" he asked his father. "I'm not sure what to do with him. Death is not much of a punishment to him, and he needs to learn his lesson." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Yes death is far too lenient. It would be like an escape to him." Taisho nodded. There was a long silence while they both contemplated punishments for the wayward hanyou that did not result in his demise.

"Why not make him a servant or something or an apprentice to someone on our staff." Sesshoumaru suggested. "Like the stable keeper?!" Taisho laughed, then Sesshoumaru joined in having just envisioned Inuyasha shoveling hors manure in the stables. "Thats a good idea my son but where should we put him?" Taisho said wiping a tear from his eye after finally controlling his laughter. Then an idea came to Sesshoumaru. "Why don't we let Kagome decide?" Taisho just looked at him as he thought it over. "Thats not half bad. I bet she would come up with something good. And it would make her feel better to inflict some misery on the man that kidnapped her." "Then it's agreed?" Taisho nodded. "It's agreed, Kagome will find a staff position for our little hanyou." "Good" Sesshoumaru said getting up and leaving.

When he returned to his rooms he was thankful that she was still asleep. He hated it when he was not there to see her wake. When he got back into bed she stirred. Turning in his arms she stretched and opened her eyes. She looked at him and smiled. "Good morning, Sesshou." He smiled at the new nickname and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, love." She hugged him and they kissed. Then she snuggled into his chest, they always spent a little while snuggled together before finally getting up for the day. "I have a job for you my dear." he said looking down at her in his arms. She smiled up at him. "And what would this job be?" she asked. "You get to choose Inuyasha's punishment." Her eyes got wide and then a wicked smile spread across her face. He chuckled. "I thought you would like it." Then he untangled himself from her and help her out of bed. After she was dressed for the day she helped him dress, then they both ate their breakfast that had been brought some time ago.

"So do I have any guide lines for this punishment?"

"Actually yes, you do. It has to be a position on staff. We don't want him to die, living is far worse." She nodded in agreement. "Yes, living would be a far better punishment. But I'm not sure where we should put him of where he would not cause too much damage." Sesshoumaru agreed, they couldn't give him something too important but it had to be humiliating. "I'm sure you will think of a good place to put him." he said to her as they walked down the corridor, toward the gardens to start the day, and her laughter filled the air.

It had taken her a few days but she finally thought of something. And now she is sitting in Taisho's study with Sesshoumaru sitting by her side looking very pleased. Taisho was just watching her intently. "Well," she started, "It was really hard to find a place for him. It had to be humiliating, like cooking or cleaning." Taisho had a worried look on his face at the thought of Inuyasha cooking, but she continued. "But those jobs are too important. If he were to cook he's most likely kill us. And if he were to clean he would probably ruin everything. So I've come up with something quite good and there are two choices!!" she paused feeling quite proud of herself and Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand a little for support. Taisho signaled for her to continue. "Well there is gardening or mending clothing." Taisho smiled at her. "That's excellent my dear." But then he frowned. "But aren't those your hobbies?" he asked a little concerned he wanted to punish his son but not if his daughter was put out because of it. She only smiled and said, "Yes they are but I would happily give them up for this." Taisho looked to Sesshoumaru but he was smiling at Kagome. Then it hit him. "Thats good but I hope you wouldn't mind supervising him. After all you wouldn't want him killing all of your plants, would you." It was the perfect solution. Her face paled. "N-no I wouldn't want all my plants to die." she said shakily. "Then its settled." he said. Sesshoumaru however, had a different opinion. "You can't be serious! She couldn't possibly supervise him. What if he tries to kill her again!" he shouted angrily. "You and Kagome are out in the gardens every day anyway so you both can keep an eye on him." Sesshoumaru calmed a little. "Fine but I will not hesitate to put him in his place." Taisho was amused, his son really did love this woman. "Plus you could parade your happy life in front of him and that would only help out his punishment." he laughed out loud and then left the room.

That night as they lay in bed together she told him her worries. "Sesshoumaru, I don't think I can do it. What if he tries to get me again? What if your not there and I can't stop him?" Sesshoumaru comforted her until she was calm again. "Don't worry babe, he will not get you again. As for when I'm not there, I believe father has some subduing beads that he used on Inuyasha to make him behave when he was a pup. I'm sure he will let you use them." She nodded and snuggled into his chest. "I love you." she said quietly before leaning up to kiss him. "I love you too." he whispered into her hair as she fell asleep.

The next morning found the whole family, hanyou and all in the gardens. Sesshoumaru and Taisho were telling Inuyasha of his new punishment and he had to admit it was pretty good. Kagome was standing a few steps behind Sesshoumaru when they told Inuyasha that she was to be his keeper. "What, you mean that tiny little woman is in charge of me?! I could tear her to shreds before she could scream." Taisho smiled pulling something out of his pocket. "Yes she is in charge of you. And no, my son, you will not be harming her thats why Sesshoumaru will be out here too and you will wear this." he said calmly holding the beads up for Inuyasha to see. When Inuyasha's eyes got wide and he made to run but Sesshoumaru moved first and was holding him from behind while his father said the spell and the beads shot around Inyasha's neck, forming a necklace. "Alright now." he said reaching a hand back beckoning for Kagome to come and stand beside him. "Kagome say the word." Sesshoumaru spoke to her while still holding his brother. "What do you mean? What word?" she asked confused. " You have to say a word or phrase that will subdue him." he saw the light of recognition on her face. "Okay but what should I say?" she wondered out loud. "Why don't you make him sit like the dog he is!" Inutaisho shouted from just behind her and both Inu lords started laughing. "Go ahead Kagome, show him who his mistress is." Sesshoumaru said with laughter in his voice. Gathering her courage and looking her captor in the eye she smiled and said, "Sit Boy." With that the necklace glowed and sent its wearer crashing to the ground out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. Both of men started laughing louder and Sesshoumaru walked up and wrapped his arms around his wife. As they turned to go back inside he said to her loud enough for everyone to hear. "My dear, don't think that I will let your new pup sleep at the foot of our bed." This earned another hearty laugh from Taisho, a giggle from Kagome and a groan from Inuyasha, who still lay on the ground.

After the disappeared into the Palace, Taisho picked up his son and clapped him on the back. "Look around my son. These gardens are a result of Kagome's hard work. If you kill her plants she'll be pissed, and she'll probably give you a verbal lashing." He laughed. "And then she'll be all upset, and when Sesshoumaru finds his wife all upset about her precious plants he'll come after you. And the Gods only know what the great Killing Perfection will do to you then." Taisho laughed and Inuyasha stood still, he knew what Sesshoumaru's wrath was like and he didn't wish to be on the receiving end of it now. Especially since he knew how much of that wrath he deserved.

A/N

Well i hoped you all liked it. The next chapter has some lemony goodness lol )


	11. Chapter 11

Okay please bare with me this is my first lemon.

Chapter 11

After they left the gardens Sesshoumaru led Kagome to their room. "I'm so proud of you my love." he said as he guided her through the door. "For what?" she asked, clarly not aware of what he was peaking. "For standing up to him and facing your fears." he said walking up to her, and running the back of his hand down her cheek to her neck and into her hair pulling her face close to his. "You are so beautiful." he said in a low voice befoer he brought his lips to hers in a light kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sesshoumaru gently licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tounge to dance with hers. When her hands tangled themselves in his silken white tresses he moaned at the pleasure of her nails against his scalp. He pulled her close and slid his hand down to the small of her back and brought her closer. Breaking their kiss, Kagome took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "Do I take your breath away." he whispered seductively into her ear. She gasped as he pulled her flush against his body and she could feel his need press against her. "I take that as a yes." he said into her ear again and began to lick and kiss her neck, and she moaned lightly at his actions. His hand moved from her back to her thigh and moved upwasrd to her waist and her breathing grew heavy. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. There he could see her need for him. It was the same need she saw in his eyes. "Kagome, do you want me as I want you?" he asked in a low husky voice. She answered him with a passionate kiss. He picked her up bridal style and layed her on the bed. He laid down beside her. "Are you sure." He needed to make sure she was ready for this. His prayers were answered when she nodded yes. He claimed her lips in a searing kiss. As his kisses traveled down her neck his hand traveled down her thigh and back up bringing her kimono up with it. When hi ran his hand up her bare skin on her thigh and hip he let a low growl of satisfaction rumble in his chest. She'd had enough of his teasing and ran her hands over his chest and slipped them into the folds of his shirt to feel the silken skin underneath. Then she untied his shirt and removed it slowly. He watched her remove his shirt and start to undo the tie to his pants. He didn't want to pass up the chance to undress her as well, so he started working on the knot of her obi and seperated the folds of her kimono exposing her to his eyes. When they were finished and their clothes were on the floor their hands explored each others bodies. When his hand reached the place he most longed to touch she let out a small moan and he grinned against her lips. As he pumped his fingers into her she panted his name in pleasure. Just before she came he withdrew his fingers and she whined at the loss. He smiled at her. "Don't fret my dear. I am not finished just yet." He kissed her passionatley and then he drew back. "Kagome this is going to hurt you." he warned her as he positioned himself and looked into her eyes. "I'm ready." she whispered. When he drove into her she stiffened and screamed in pain. He stayed still untill she relaxed and then they started in a rythem that brought her to her climax. As she shouted his name in extacy he moaned and spilled himself inside of her, kissing her lips and silencing her screams.

They spent the night enjoying each others bodies, and finally sleep found them wrapped in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Taisho sighed as he sat in his study; his children were not getting along. He could hear Inuyasha screaming at Sesshoumaru from his window. It had been nearly two weeks since Inuyasha's punishment. In those two weeks: Several plants were near death. There were two attempts on Kagome's life by Inuyasha. An uncountable amount of "Sit's from Kagome. And one broken arm, belonging to Inuyasha courtesy of his elder brother.

And now as Taisho looked out his window he could see Kagome sitting on her bench feeling sorry for the poor plants she couldn't save. He could also see Inuyasha yelling at Sesshoumaru who clearly didn't care what he had to say. Turning from the window muttering something about children, Taisho made his way back to his desk to finish what he had been working on. Just as he sat down he heard an angry "Sit Boy!!" from Kagome and laughter from Sesshoumaru.

In the Garden

"Sesshoumaru, can't you control your bitch?" Inuyasha yelled into his brother's face. Sesshoumaru just laughed. "I do not wish to control her. Maybe you should learn to behave before she breaks your back." Inuyasha huffed then walked away to wreak more havoc on the unsuspecting plants. Sesshoumaru laughed again and went to comfort his wife. When he sat down next to her she whimpered. "Oh Sesshou, look at the garden." He sighed. "Oh Kagome. I know its bad but it'll get better." She sniffed nodding. "Okay. Where is he now?" Sesshoumaru looked around. "He's cleaning out the fountain." She looked around Sesshoumaru toward the fountain and sighed. "I just hope he doesn't break it. Did they ever fix the other one?" Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Inuyasha also. "Not yet. But they are working on it." Kagome muttered something about Inuyasha being a jerk and not listening to her directions. Sesshoumaru put his arm around her and kissed her cheek to try and help her feel better. He was rewarded when she smiled up at him and kissed his lips. "Maybe you should break his other arm so he would leave me alone for a while." She said to him as the kiss ended. He just laughed. "You know that's not a good idea. His arm is already healed enough that he doesn't need a sling. If I were to break the other one he'd still be able to work." He said to her.

"Kagome! I'm finished with this fountain!" Inuyasha said loudly as he walked up to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Does it still work?" she questioned tiredly. "Uh yeah. See." he gestured to the fountain and the couple turned to see it still in working order. "So what else can I do today." he said hoping he was done. He had been out there since Kagome woke this morning. Honestly he couldn't see how they could stay out there all day until dinner like they did. Kagome looked around, the only thing left was to prune some bushes so she sent him to do it. "Oh and Inuyasha, don't mangle them or I will send Sesshoumaru to deal with you." she threatened as he started to work. He nodded in understanding. "Lets go inside beloved, its too hot out here for you today." Sesshoumaru said to her as he stood and offered her his hand. She took it gratefully. It was too hot and she was tired. As they passed Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru growled telling him that he was not to stop working. "When your done you can go inside." Kagome said to him before she went inside.

A year later found them all getting along nicely, with the exception of a broken bone every once in a while. It also found Kagome expecting her first. A boy, according to Sesshoumaru and due any day.

"Inuyasha! What happened to these roses?" Kagome said angrily. "Uh..." he stammered. "Should I get Sesshoumaru or are you going to admit that you killed my favorite fore bush?" she told him in a low angry voice and he stiffened at the threat. "I'm sorry Kagome it was an accident. Please don't call for Sesshoumaru." he said with panic in his voice. Then Kagome grabbed her stomach and gasped, the pain was etched on her face, and Inuyasha was starting to freak out. "Kagome, are you okay." he said starting to worry. "Go . . . get . . .Sesshoumaru!!" she panted trying to sit down. Inuyasha helped her sit down and went to find Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was in his study when Inuyasha burst through the door out of breath and with panic written on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you." Sesshoumaru said standing. "Its. . .Kagome, she. . ." and that was all he could say before Sesshoumaru took off. "She's in the Garden!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

She sat there on her bench cursing that Inuyasha wasn't as fast as Sesshoumaru. Then she looked up to see the worried face of her husband. "Sesshoumaru! My water broke!" she cried. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in gathering her up in his arms and carrying her to their room only stopping once to order the midwife. Placing her on the bed he refused to leave her side and she refused to let him. After an hour and a half of crying and screaming, and a substantial loss of hearing on Sesshoumaru's part, Kagome brought her child into the world of the living.

The midwife wrapped the babe in a soft blanket after cleaning him off. Then she carefully handed the young prince to his mother. "Oh Sesshou. He's beautiful." she cooed. "What should we name him?" He looked upon his son with great pride in his heart. He had white hair, though only a little, his tiny finger were tipped with delecate little claws that would no doubt be poisonous when he was old enough. He had elven ears, much like his father, and an angelic face with crimson stripes on his cheeks. He had golden eyes just like every male in his bloodline. Although he only had half the blood he had the appearance of a full blooded youkai. To both Sesshoumaru and Kagome he was every thing they could have ever wished for. And so Sesshoumaru bestowed him with the name: Takahiro, which means great and valuable.

End


End file.
